Tough Love
by Innocently-Whimsical92
Summary: a romance story, Nova and Antauri have fallen for each other, tradgety strikes for them later on in their love life causing nova to be given up for her own good. antauriXnova, spova later on.plz, plz read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Tough love**

**A Srmthfg! Story.**

Nova POV

'…_.i still can't belive this is happening' _tears were falling from my eyes, the monkey I loved was letting me go… I don't want anyone else but him, I kno he's doing this for my best interest. I love him, I always will.

Why did he do it? I know why he did it, but what about me? We had so many plans and hopes for the future and yet they were snatched away during a few seconds…..

It's best to tell it from the beginning……….

Normal POV

It all started when the city of shuggazoom had been frozen by Valina. The cold was no friend to Nova, ever since that day with Mandarin. Yet she was learning to cope with her fear one step at a time with the hyperforce and their new leader, Chiro.

Antauri had always looked after the team in anyway possible, a spiritual adviser and a friend. He would keep everyone's hopes up even in bad times, help others and never turn his back on those in need, this is why Nova was confortable telling him about her fears.

A few days after the incident, Nova was fully recovered and was let out of her tube. "now, no strenuous activities, like training. It's too early for that yet, you sustained some bad injuries and it's best not to aggravate them….", the distinct british accent said, "yeah, yeah whatever Gibby, I'm fine! But if I must!, I gotta sort something out anyway…."

Walking down the hall Nova was thinking intently to herself about what had happened a few days earlier. The memories, her anger, her stupidity. She finally reached the room of Antauri, she hesitated to knock, worried and scared that everyone was dissapointed in her for what had happened until "why do you hesitate to come in Nova? You are welcome to do so", she opened the door and was revealed to a charcoal black monkey with soft olive eyes, staring at her while drifting in mid-air, "Antauri……", she looked at the floor, not knowing how to say what she wanted. After all, she is a warrior, they face problems on their own and it would be seen as weak to seek help. "Nova, you don't need to say a thing if you don't want to but it doesn't make you weak to do so", she was in shock- she didn't know how he does this but he can read her like a book everytime ,"your past troubles you, but you have learned by your mistakes, thus overcoming your fear of the cold."

"Thanks……. Antauri?", her gaze drifted from the floor to his eyes, "yes?", curiosity in his voice, "nothing…..", the golden simian went to rush out the door until he pulled her back, not expecting this, Nova stumbled into his arms. Both simians now staring into each others orbs, the connection was that of which you think you can only imagine, they leaned in closing their eyes, breath on each others neck until they kissed.


	2. official

**Omg! Thankyou soooo much for the reviews!!!!**

It felt like hours had passed by for both robotic simians, both pairs of lips gently massaging the other's while their hands were free to roam. The pair broke the kiss for air, Antauri with a small red tinted blush and Nova speechless.

Nova was the first to speak (or try) but only babbling came out of her mouth, obviously speechless and shocked by what just happened. Both monkey's had reacted with the situation with passion. Antauri let out a low chuckle, gently holding her head to his chest," shhhhh…. You don't need to say a word," he planted a soft kiss on her forehead, earning a smile from her," so…I guess this means we're together now….?", Nova was nervous, she knew he had kissed her but what if he didn't want her like that? ,"is it what you want Nova?," she stared into his eyes, those beautiful, caring eyes which made him seem so trustworthy and handsom, "yes, yes", they leaned in again until…….

….."FORMLESS!!!, MONKEY'S MOBILISE"

When the two simians reached the battle field a lot of the formless were gone (thanks to otto), but many still remained, "hey! Where have you two been! Your missing out on the action", sprx-77 or sprx, shouted in his usuall cocky voice. The team had all gathered and awaited orders from Chiro, "Gibson Otto, take the left side, Sprx, Nova-the middle, me and Antauri will take the right!", with the plan set they went to fomation,"don't worry Novs, I'll be there if you get hurt" , sprx said in his flirty voice (with extra kissy faces :P) Nova just looked at him like a madman and smacked him across the face, "if anything you'll need my help sparky!", "there is no time for fighting!! Sprx, Nova! Do your job!", The young leaders voice echo'd over the other end.

After a few minutes and routine attack moves the city was covered in black ooze and the formless defeated.

_In the robot….._

The team had retreated to their rooms to wash up. Sprx accompanied Nova to her room," sorry about what happened out there Nov's, you know I didn't mean it", his face was sincere. Nova would have been mad but she could see Antauri across the hall giving her a 'he apologised, leave it at that look',"yeah, it's okay sprx ", the crimson simian left with a smile on his face as she went to walk into her room, she was still embarrased about earlier as Antauri never gave her an answer but 'what the hell!', she thought. She threw a flirtacious look at him, to which he blushed but followed.

"Nova?...", Antauri said peeking aroun the door. He spotted her at the mirror trying to get the last of the ooze from her cheek. "mmm?... have you thought about what happened earlier?", curiousity was getting the better of her ,"yes, I…i.. want you to", the final admission fell from the charcoal monkey's lips, Nova lept up into his arms in a tight embrace," why is it now I see you as a partner? You know, after we kissed, why couldn't I see it before".she asked as she hugged his chest ,"I don't know, life has a funny way like that I guess," he told her wiping away that last drop of ooze from her cheek.

Hours later the simains were laying on Nova's bed (no they didn't do anything!!!!) talking and laughing with each other. "Nova….i think it's beat to keep our relationship secret, I know it's a bit drastic but I don't want the team to think that it will get in the way of or job," he was serious, she could see both remorse and intent in his eyes,"yeah….i understand, but we will tell them eventually wont we?", her eyes were telling him that she was upset but at the same time thought it was best, "yes eventually, but until the time is right Nova, we must be careful."

After a while Antauri went to open the door, not to disturb a sleeping Nova, he had planted a small kiss on her cheek then returned to his room.

**Hiya, kessie-nova here! Thankyou sooo much for the reviews!! I was really worried that you wouldn't like my story. I have tried to keep the characters in character (lmao :P). If you have any ideas for stories that you would like to request, mail me and I will see what I can do. I will also take suggestions for this story or any other story I write. **

**Thanks again!!!!! :D **

**Kessie-Nova!**


	3. found out!

**Omg!!! Thankyou sooo much again!!! The reviews are making me feel really welcome, this is my first story im just glad you like it so far.**

About 2 months had passed and the team had faced the wonderfun meat world's cloggy colon creature aswell as stopping minor criminal activities and with time on their hands, the team were going to make the most of it.

Otto and Chiro were playing video games, Sprx was flirting with Nova,Gibson was running the monitors for any skeleton king threat and Antauri was watching the others in the main room.

The team had been like this for a few hours when Jinmay arrived, "hey you guys, don't you think with the time you got you'd like to spend it outside?," she asked. It would have been better to get out more in the city but as we know, boys will be boys and most take anytime they have to play games," nah…. We're fine…. Almost level 23….. ahhhhhh," Chiro's scream was piercing as was Otto's, Jinmay had unplugged the game causing an argument between them. "there's video games at the arcade…………," she gave up, boys will be boys.

"I think I'd rather stay here, I need to get some more of the training simulations up and running and test them out", Nova lied, even though she would never miss out on a chance to beat the boys in games, she took whatever time she could to be with Antauri. "come on Nov's it's been ages!!", Sprx whined, "It does sound best Nova, after all we will need to do a lot more training, we will never know when there is a skeleton king threat", Antauri chimed in, obviously getting the hint (with help of the flirty look from Nova :P)

Jinmay, Chiro, Sprx and Otto then left for hours of comet crushing 2 fun!!! Leaving Antauri and Nova to do what they wished. The two love monkey's reached Antauri's room , not being able to keep their hands off each other, makin the most of what time they had, "do you think anyone suspects anything?", asked Nova inbetween kisses, a breathless Antauri replied ,"of course not, why would they?", "they're guna be a bit suspicious when the training equiptment aren't done," she was worried, they wanted to be really careful.

Not only for the reason of the relationship being in the way of the team, but they had been speaking weeks before that Sprx harboured feelings for the golden female.

"we will deal with that when it comes", he replied, leaving the two simians to be pre-occupied yet again. Neither two were aware thet the one and only scientist of the hyperforce had stayed behind to conduct his experiments, He had made a breakthrough in how it would be easier to contain crimanals on Ranger 7. Walking through the halls to Antauri's quarters to tell him of this great idea, excited he forgot his manners and didn't knock (I hate when that happens), walked in on the two lovers in a passionate embrace, "Antauri you won't belive this i……..", he stared, taking in the sight before him.

The horror was present on their faces as the turned to face the cerulean blue monkey," why is it we always forget about him?", Nova whispered, Antauri couldn't say a word. It was silent until, "oh my god….," Gibson's lips tured into a sly smile, slightly chuckling," to think Antauri, a womaizer!", he had laughed earning a laugh from Nova who was currently being death stared by Antauri who apparently didn't think it was funny. "why didn't you say anything?", Gibson asked finally free of his giggle fit (I get those :P).

Half an hour later gibson had been explained how it all started and why it was important to keep it a secret. "but this is huge!! I know Sprx wouldn't be happy, but you should tell!!!", Gibson reasoned," I'm happy for you, the other's will be too." Nova and Antauri exchanged glances, they were prepared for if any member of the team found out," Gibson, do you want Nova to put you in a headlock?," Antauri asked seriously. After a whole arguemnet of reasoning and how Nova would beat Gibson up, he reluctently agreed not to say a word.

Later that evening Antauri and Gibson were in the mainroom as everyone else went for an early night. Gibson grinned that sly grin yet again, scaring the poor black simian," I sooo own you!!!", he chuckled. The charcoal monkey laughed, "you can tell you and Sprx are related".

**Heya!! Not my best chappy, not really happy with it. I had to use Savethespoons idea, it was soo funny and I hope you don't mind me using it.I am really sorry if I made Gibson ooc!! It's so hard to plan whats going to happen next for me! Any ideas are welcome still plz r&r!!! and can you recommend my story to other srmthfg! Fanfiction users? It would mean a lot**

**Cheers! _ Kessie-Nova**


	4. plans !

**Thankyou again for the reviews!!!! Im glad you found that chapter funny, I just had to put the "I sooo own you" in there!!!**

Nova had taken a time out from training to see Antauri, after all a few hours fixing the training systems is hard work, especially when you know the team will be suspicious otherwise. Never the less, she had finished.

Antauri was meditating when the golden female had entered the room. She walked over to his bed and layed on it, waiting for him to finish and being quiet so she didn't disturb him. Antauri gradually woke from his meditation state and calmly layed on the bed, hugging his lover from behind, head on her shoulder with his arms gently wrapped around her waist, gently nuzzling and kissing her cheek.

"took you long enough", she chuckled silently, "I can't help it if I sense threats to shuggazoom", he stated agin nuzzling her, "what threats? Is it anything bad?", the female questioned turning to look at him, while still in his arms. "I'm not sure….", was all he could say as he held her even more close. It stayed quiet for half and hour as she nuzzled into his chest, cuddling up to him once more, the silence was broken when both robotic lovers started to discuss their future together.

"when the whole 'save shuggazoom' thing has quieted down, do you think we will tell the team? I want to tell them at some point", the yellow female looked up at him, questioning look in her eyes, "yes, and when that happens, we will get married, if you'll have me", The charcoal monkey was sincere and looked at her lovingly and kissed away her tears of happiness before she pulled him into a hug, "of course I will!!!! Oh Antauri……..," Nova couldn't sya anymore, she was crying too much. When she finally stopped crying she started to smile to herself earning a questioning look from her mate. "what are you smiling at?", he laughed, she turned to him and looked away again, "nothing……", she was quiet. "Nova…. Tell me…", he said in a conforting voice edging closer to her and cupping her chin into his hands, "After we get married………..do you want kids?", she asked barely even looking at him. The question caught him off guard but he quickly answered, "of course I do….. how many do you want", he said the last part in a joking way therefore earning a laugh from her.

"I dunno, maybe one or two….you really want kids?", The gold female asked cuddling him, "if they are with you yes, …….. as many as possible!!!!", (again, last part in a joking way) he laughed again, "ANTAURI!!!!", she squealed as he now had her oon the bed in a giggle fit due to him tickling her.

Hey! Hope you like the chappy! I had to take my 'when she loved me' down for certain reasons, sorry!!!! R&r !!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. absence makes the heart grow fonder

Antauri was lying in his room, feeling slightly guilty. The truth is that he never planned on having children,  
it was just too hard to understand them, but it was what Nova wanted.  
The more he thought of it the more he realised that children might not be such a bad idea, after all he had a strong bond with Chiro and was constantly being a father figure to the boy, to which Antauri had thouroughly enjoyed. He got to thinking what it would be like if he and Nova had a son, it's nearly every male's dream to raise a son, to teach them. Even though he had Chiro for that, a family, a small simian male that reflected both himself and Nova was appealing and brought hopes for the charcoal simian. But what if they had a girl? If she was anything like Nova he would be happy. Her vibrant pink eyes, her firery personality, her smile. Everything.

But those hopes were miles away. As long as the Skeleton King causes havoc, it would not be suitable to marry and raise children. Antauri had sensed much evil lately, more than what they usually faced.

A day ago the team had been attacked, the robot was in tatters. The charcoal simian had told the team of the treat that they were about to face and had admitted that he wasn't too sure of the power they were faceing. The power primate has been corrupted, therefore clouding the charcoal adviser's mind.

He had suggested to travel to the place where he had trained in the power primate for many years to seek help from his master, Zan, of the Veron Mystics. Chiro had not liked the idea of Antauri leaving on his own, insisting be there with him. He had refused, the young leader must stay with the rest of the team to help prepare the robot.

He had got back to the Brain Scrambler, finishing the packing for the journey ahead of him when he turned and olive met pink. the golden female looked at him, not smiling, but a face filled with fear and concern. She didn't want him to go, she didn't want him to get hurt. "don't go!!!", she screeched while in tears which streamed like waterfalls down her face,"i must Nova, for the team, for shuggazoom", he reasoned holding her while she clutched on to him like tomorrow would never come.  
"what about me?, us? our plans?", she cried, leaving him speechless," What?", he asked. "you won't come back! i have a bad feeling!", she nuzzled his chest hugging into him. he kissed her continually, lips, forehead and cheek. he then pulled her face to his gaze, cupping her head, "don't ever say that, i promise you, i will do whatever it takes to come home to you and i will come home to you. After all this is over, we will continue with our plans,  
he was sincere and serious. They kissed passionately, tightly embracing each other.

Neither of the lovers said a word. Just smiled slightly at each other, then the female left. Antauri loaded the rest of the stuff he needed within the next hour, not noticing a figure sneak into the ship, but it doesn't mean he didn't sense it. "kids, they never learn", he chuckled to himself.

No less then ten minutes and the Brain Scrambler left the ruins of the Super Robot, the team and his lover.  
The golden female stared from the window, resting her hand with a 'clink' on the window. She then turned to the others who had just entered the room (whats left of it) and made a start on the preparations and repairs.

**HEY!!! KESSIE-NOVA HERE!! AGAIN, I HOPE I HAVEN'T MADE ANYONE OOC!! R&R PLZ!!! AND PLZ,PLZ RECOMMEND MY STORY TO PPL!!!!**

**I WANT LDS OF REVIEWS!!!**


	6. it begins

OMG HI!!! NXT CHAPPY NOW! I WANNA GET MORE REVIEWS!!!!! :P

It had been an hour after Antauri had left the Super Robot and he had already called Chiro out and they got to talking. " i had to come Antauri, i could'nt leave you to do it by yourself!, i'm sorry", Chiro looked down and Antauri just smiled softy, "i understand Chiro, but i think you know now not to be so reckless. You wont be able to go far in the Veron Mystic Temple Chiro, so listen to me at all times.", He explained. It stayed quiet for a while then, "Antauri?, before, when i stowed away, who were you talking to? it sounded like Nova.", the young boy asked curiously. A million thoghts rushed through the charcoal simians head, 'did he know?', 'what does he know.  
"yes, it was Nova, she was like you, worried. but it's alright now, her worries were consoled when she talked to me, it's best she stay with the others anyways to keep them in line". Antauri explained.

At the robot, Nova had forgotten about her worries of Antauri's safety, after all, he would be ok, he promised.  
The rest of the team had finished piecing the robot together and were now working on re-wiring and re-booting the Super Robot. "i bet Antauri and the kid are taking a vacation!", the cocky crimson pilot joked, with the others chuckling aswell. Nova looked up, just reminded of her lover, wondering how he was. Otto hooked up the last of the wires and communications system. "the communications are online, weapons fully stocked and ordered, defence mechanisms fully functional and we are ready to go!", as per usuall the mechanic was cheerful, happy with his handy work.  
They thought it was best to wait for Antauri, after all they didn't know the co-ordinates ( lol :P.  
It was then when, "MONKEY TEAM! COME IN!", the remaining simians rushed to the communition pod where a holagraphic Chiro was standing in distress in a robe. "Chiro! what's wrong!", Nova screeched, her heart lurched, has something happened to Antauri?, "Something's wrong, i think Antauri's in trou....ahhhhhhhhhhh", the holigraph shut off in an instant. "MONKEY'S MOBILISE!!!", nova took the lead, 'hold on Antauri, i'm coming, we're coming'.

Flipping and ducking magical obsticles, Antauri was having a hard time, 'how could Master Zan do this? why?' he kept asking himself as he reasoned with the misguided alien master. At this point Chiro finally managed to break through the barriers, coming to his spiritual leader's aid. BANG!!!!! everyone turned their attention to the newly formed hole on the ceiling, smoke clearing to reveal the other members of the hyperforce.

The battle was intense, dodging and attackind, one after the other, Nova and Antauri fighting side by side aswell as looking after the rest of the team.

SMASH! BANG! CRASH!  
the battle was won, but they were not safe yet, the Super Robot landed with a THUD on a nearby comet, the hyperforce watching in dissmay as they witnessed the Power Primate being corrupt and used for evil.  
horrified thoughts were exchanged with other members untill, "we must not lose hope!, the Power Primate is a strong force! As long as we have not fallen to the fate of the Veron Mystics and others who have fallen before them, the Power Primate will reamin strong!", the charcoal monkey raised everyone's spirits, Nova just looked on at her secret lover, proud and happy.  
They now had another mission: to stop the ressurection of the Dark One Worm.

HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPPY, I WASN'T SOO KEEN ON IT, R&R PLZ!!! THEY ARE REALLY APPRECIATED!!!!! 


	7. sacrifices

OMG! THANKS AGAIN! SORRY I AINT UPDATED IN A WHILE!!!!!

It was late in The Super Robot. The team had been on the way back to Shuggazoom, where there was trouble ahead. The evil of the corruption of the Power Primate had excellerated greatly and they needed to get back soon to stop the ressurection of The Dark- One Worm. 'It will be hours before we make it back to Shuggazoom, I suggest everyone go to their quarters to rest. If what Antauri says is true, Skeleton King will be even more powerful than we have ever faced', Stated Gibson. The team agreed on this silently heading up to their seperate rooms, reflecting on what had happened earlier that day.  
Before Gibson left he looked around his shoulder briefly, spying the two lovers in an embrace then making way to Antauri's room. The Cerulean scientist smiled and retreated for the night.

The two robotic simians layed on a bed of cushions embracing each other. Nova had been worried, holding him like he was leaving, she didn't want to let go, ever. 'you scared me, i'm so glad your safe', she cried just over a soft whisper with tears like waterfalls flowing from her eyes as he silently hushed her, calming her.  
'it's okay, ssshhhh, i'm here,' he repeated over and over. They kissed and hugged like they hadn't seen each other in years. 'Nova, it will get worse, Skeleton King is more powerful than ever and you know i will do anything to protect both you and the team....', he told her, her pink orbs teared up again as she clug to his chest, she knew the team came first, ever since Mandarin that was everyone's, especially Antauri's main focus was. 'Even if it means i have to sacrifice myself out there.... don't put yourself in danger for me out there Nova, i won't allow it, everything happens for a reason.', he continued, finally finishing and pulled her eyes to look at his. He smiled with tears in his eyes and she did also.

They layed like that for a while, 'he loves me, i know he does aswell as the team, its for the best', she told herself before closing her eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep...........

HEY! KESSIE-NOVA HERE!!! I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY!!! R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. gone

I KNOW ITS BEEN AGES, BUT IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY!!!!

The team had returned to Shuggazoom, now a place of horror than peace. The Skeleton King had already beaten them to the planet and was well on his way to ressurecting The Dark One Worm. "hurry team!, we cannot let him summon that beast!", screeched Antauri through the robots receptors. "we're at full power, we should reach our co-ordinates in a matter of minutes", Gibson replied to reassure the charcoal monkey.  
The team had no time to be scared or think of any other emotions they may harbour, especially Antauri and Nova.  
In many battles it was hard to keep their relationship a secret as they cared so much for each other, but this battle would be harder than the rest, both of the lovers knew that this battle excells the boundries of strengh that they have faced with other foes before, they risked everything.

"MONKEY TEAM!!!! THE TIME HAS COME! THE DARK ONE WILL LIVE AGAIN AND SHOW YOU NO MERCY!!!!!", cackled the infamous Skeleton King, the thunder struck, Mandarin, the evil skeletal monkey threw himself into battle with the intent to kill. The team were engaged in heavy battle, fists flying, endless screeching of pain and fury. Each member taking on formless minions while the young leader was engaged in battle with the former monkey leader,  
"give up boy, when the Dark One is ressurected, NO ONE WILL ESCAPE!!!!," he was just about to snap the ypungsters when Antauri swiped him across the face.

Nova saw the whole thing, Mandarin constantly attacking Antauri with countless blows to his body, Antauri was trying his best to defend himself, failing. Luckly Chiro was fighting along side of him, protecting him as best as he could from harm.  
The battle was far from over, the team were drained and tired, losing the battle. Antauri had no choice, he was debating with himself whether to take drastic measures or not. That was until he saw Nova on the floor, wounded and in pain, she looked at him with fear in her eyes. The Charcoal simian looked away at the newly formed worm and it's master and looked back into her eyes. She knew very well what he was going to do, her rose orbs begged him not to do it, the stern look he gave meant he was going to do it , no matter what.

The team got up and together, looking horrified. Antauri was in a medative state, summoning the Power Primate, falling into the pit, sacrificing himself. Chiro couldn't take it screaming his mentors name, crying for him not to do it. Nova held him back, she would have done the same if not for the fact that she knew it was what her lover wanted.

Chiro broke the restraints. The sky turned black and smoke covered the view of the Hyperforce. The smoke finally cleared and Chiro was not a vision of what he used to be. "Chiro, CHIRO!", Nova called, she was worried, never had her or the team seen him like this," come on kid lets go!", shouted Sprx. the air cleared a bit more and they heard him screech at them, cluthchin Antauri's helmet close to his body. Nova cried. Chiro ran off into the distance, away from his family.

They had to search for the young leader, they already lost a valuble and loved member of their team and family, they weren't going to lose another one.  
Otto leaned against Antauri's tube. upset and confused, The golden female rested a hand on his shoulder and said, "we're gonna miss you Antauri", sorrowfully before she went to her room and mourned for her lost lover.

HEYA! XXRYOKO-KESSIE-NOVAXX HERE!!! SORRY I AINT UPDATED IN SO LONG! I HAVE BEEN BUSY, R&R PLZ AND IF YOU COULD TAKE THE T6IME TO RECOMMEND MY STORY TO PEOPLE IT IS MOST APPRICIATED!!!! 


	9. returned

Hours turned into days, days to weeks and the remaining four members of the hyperforce had finally tracked the location of their missing leader.  
They were full speed the savage lands, not realising that Chiro himself was on a search of his own.

Nothing much was said since the incident with Antauri and Chiro, except the arguement between Sprx and Gibson of who was going to lead the search.  
It was hard on all of them, especially Nova as she had to hide most of her fellings for the lost second-in-command. After a while she realised it was his choice to sacrifice himself and that he wouldn't want her to be upset, so she decided to move on, leading the team to find their young leader and make him proud.

-  
A sleek humanoid monkey form was making its way swiftly through the jungle,  
on a search. What was he searching for? He had finally found it covered in weeds and trees within the jungle, laying in ruins. The Alchemists Lab.

With his new form the young boy was more weary of his surroundings, flinching at every turn, sniffing the broken down machinery, climbing on top of old prototypes and furnature. That waas untill he found what his mantor had sent him for. The silver monkey. A mechanical being in need of awakening and set to be the greatest success of the Alchemist himself, with only one fault, the monkey needed to bear a living soul.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After much fighting and searching the remainder of the hyperforce had finally made it into the run-down old lab, taking much caution as they entered. Nova led at the front, determined to bring Chiro home. "Chiro!", she screeched as soon as she saw him, he wasn't his former self, but it was noticeably him. He screeched back, moving backwards away from his family in protest. "chiro please! we're your friends remember! your supposed to help destroy the Skeleton King, i know your upset about Antauri, we all are, we don't wanna loose you too." a hologrphic image of Jinmay explained solemly.

For a few moments, the hybrid stopped listening to what she had said, they thought they had gotten through to the bvoy, he was seeing sense.  
BANG! they all looked above, inspecting where the noise had come from to see hundreds of formless ready for attack. Chiro went out of control, fighting his way past many formless to ressurect his mentor and the forgotten silver monkey. The light was blinding as the spiratual force left his body, returning him into the young boy the hyperforce loved so much. The young leader rushed to Nova's aid "that's the Chiro in remember", she cried happily running her metallic hands through his hair.

With only five of them, they were out numbered and easily caught, tied to a pole and about to be taken to the Skeleton King himself. The team even though caught had started to catch up, Chiro was explaining that he didn't know what possessed him to act like he did. The coloured monkey's and their teenage leader struggled and tried to activate their weapons but their was no escape.  
Ate that moment the formless stopped, looking around to see what creature had followed them. It was hard to see, the creature was fast, no-one had expected it to destroy all of the formless,  
leaving the monkey team free.

"what was that?", the crimson pilot asked as the cerulean monkey gestured to the Silver monkey at the top of the ruins that stood before them. "MONKEY TEAM, IT IS I, ANTAURI. I HAVE RETURNED!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiya, little-washu here, formally known as kessie-nova, just to say sorry for the long update, ive been really busy lately, it was hard doing this chappy. I wanna try to get at least 6 reviews, so i might not update till then ..... 


	10. bitter sweet endings

It had been days since Antauri had returned to the Monkey Team, alot had happened. The fight between good and evil had settled down a little bit until the next time there was another attack on Shuggazoom.

Nova hadn't spoken to the newly chrome simian, it was like he had been avoiding her. When she walked into a room he never stayed long and the gold female couldn'y bring herself to knock on his door, till now.

"come in", a calm, soothing voice came from behind the door as she hesitantly entered. The two just looked intently at each other before Nova pulled him into a hug, latching on to him like he was going to leave ger again. Crying waterfalls into his arms as he gently returned her embrace. The silver Simian rested his head on hers, sighing lightly.

"i thought i lost you", she cries, "we can be together now, we can tell the team can't we?, continue with our plans like getting married right? and kids?", she looked up at him hopefully. He sighed, looking away from her face, her beautiful, sad face and pulled her away from the hug at arms length, finally looking her in her cotton- pink eyes.

NOVA POV (1st chappy start)

_|I don't understand, isn't he happy to still be with me......|_

"I'm sorry Nova....."

_|please....no, oh god no|_ Tears were falling,

"We can't, not anymore, it wouldn't be fair to you Nova, marriage is one thing but i'm afaid i won't be able to give you children, a family, it is not possible for me now."

_|I can't believe he's doing this.... it's not fair|_

"For your own good i'm letting you go, don't you think you've done anything wrong, you havn't, it just won't be the same anymore." he planted a kiss on her head, " I love you".

NORMAL POV

She cried, cried hard, the only monkey she loved was leaving her, not physically, just relationship-wise and it killed her. A warrior doesn't cry but she couldn't help herself to a point where she could hardly see Antauri's guilt ridden face through her glass orbs. she smiled lightly while wiping away her tears, and held him, " i understand, as long as this is what you want, as long as your okay.....", she cried to him as ge cradled her in his arms she drifted into sleep.

He carried her to her room and layed her in her bed, smiled lighty when he reached the door and looked back, they were still friends, "It's better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! FINALLY FINISHED!!! I CRIED LOL, i was a bit dissapointed about no reviews for my lat chappy :( plz review!!!!!


End file.
